


isolationism

by wintrymcfog



Category: Original Work
Genre: I just..., get ideas, i may write like ten thousand words abt this or i may never touch it again, umm?? idk i get random inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrymcfog/pseuds/wintrymcfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>explorations take you in unexpected places, like deep in the forests of ecuador in search of a certain elusive guardian deity</p>
            </blockquote>





	isolationism

She had known he was coming since he had first stepped foot in her forest, hundreds of miles away. He walked with a wariness she had never before encountered, seemingly aware of every living being around him. His steps were gentle, but determined, and while he was courteous to her forest, he wouldn't hesitate to make it work around him if necessary. She wondered what he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

In between the time she had first sensed his presence and their inevitable meeting, six months had passed.

"Hello?" When he finally found her, she was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of a cliff, dragging her finger along the rain-drenched ground. Wherever she touched it, flowers bloomed.

 _Hi_ , they spelled. She held up a finger and continued to write, _It's nice to finally meet you_.

He laughed good-naturedly; the greeting was no doubt a light jab at his slow journey. In return she offered a small smile.

"My name is Nolan," he said, sitting down and dropping his legs over the precarious edge. "You must be the guardian deity of this forest."

At this, the girl finally turned to face him. She was much younger than he'd been led to believe, 14, maybe 15 years old, with a curious expression on her face.

_Is that what they call me?_

"Well, is it true?"

She furrowed her brow at the question, deep in thought. Nolan waited patiently, until she reached out and wrote a tentative-

_No._

Nolan hummed in assent. "I don't think so either. But then how do you explain your abilities?"

Seven months ago he'd heard rumors of a benevolent spirit that wandered the forests of Ecuador, spreading blessings and fortune wherever it went. To the natives of the South American forest where it lived, it was a comforting presence that had protected their home for many years.

To Nolan, it was a fearsomely powerful fourteen-year-old child with the ability to look surprised and mildly exasperated all at once.

_Isn't that what you came to tell me?_

Nolan grinned. She would be the perfect addition to their little group.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! sorry ive been so dead lately, this month's been crazy, between vacations and my computer... deciding to delete microsoft word out of nowhere, its been hard to write! sometimes i just get random inspirations, so have this... mushishi-inspired thing ! that i love intensely


End file.
